Thief For A Night
by Pit'sSexyWifeNikki66
Summary: Legault can steal anything, anyone knows this, but for some reason, he just can't seem to steal Heath's heart. In an attempt to steal Heath himself, Legault ends up accomplishing his greatest goal. LegaultxHeath one-shot some thiefy stuff, nothing to lemony. Yaoi. Fluff n stuff.


**These two are so adorable together. Inspiration broken down into a couple words. Legault is hot, and Heath has awesome hair. Not a couple, but close enough. **

The night is dark and soundless. The woods lay empty, except for the one man, standing beneath a tall tree. He's staring up into the sky, waiting for the right time. He turns, unsheathing a small dagger from the sheath on his left right hip.

I small mark is left on the tree. It's been four marks past midnight. From the hill the lavender haired thief stands on, he can easily see the small village below. His target is there now. From the hill top, his room is completely visible.

He watches the wyvern rider blow a candle out, then lie down in bed, falling asleep almost immediately. Sheathing the dagger, he turns and starts nimbly down to the small village, where his victim lies, sound asleep.

-Heath-

There's a plink on my window. I sit up quickly, the noise having startled me. I slip out of bed and make my way over to the window. I look out it, looking around. There's nothing there. I let out a sigh of relief. Turning back around, I gasp.

A hand is put over my mouth, but it's soon replaced by a dark blue cloth. I try to scream past it, grabbing at my assailant's arms. I pull and push, but to no avail. The person grabs my wrists, pulling them toward him. My arms are tied behind my back tightly.

A bag is put over my head just after, and I shake my head to get it off. It doesn't come off. I'm lifted up, then carried across the room. I kick and try to scream, but I'm easily thrown out the window. I tumble over a couple times, the bag falling off my head.

I look up, but only to see the bag again. I kick out, but miss whoever is attacking me. I'm picked up again, then carried off. I stop trying to fight. I let him take me. I save my energy for when I'm put down. After a while, I'm finally set down, rather gently.

The bag is taken off my head. I look up as fast as I can, angered by whoever took me. I'm taken aback to see a familiar lavender haired thief staring down at me. He smiles smugly. My fists clench and I feel every little ounce of anger I have in me boiling up to the point I might just explode.

"You put up quite the struggle." Legault comments.

_Of course I did, you bound me and gagged me, then kidnapped me! _I think in anger as I glare at him.

"I'm starting to think you hate me, wyvern rider." The thief kneels in front of me, smiling as he stares at me.

He reaches forward and unties the gag in my mouth. I spit once it's out of my mouth, the taste of the cloth in my mouth isn't exactly my favorite. I glare up at him once more.

"Why the hell did you do that, Legault?" I demand.

"I knew you wouldn't come unless I kidnapped you." He stands up once more.

"I wouldn't come? I didn't know I was supposed to go anywhere." I point out angrily.

"That's simply because I didn't tell you. Now, I need to ask you something. Do not try to lie or cheat, I will find all your stupid little secrets. I _will_ know." Legault, who was just pacing in front of me, stops and leans down toward me. "So, have I done it?"

"Done what?" I ask, though with him being so close I think I might faint.

"Don't play stupid, Heath." I narrow my eyes at him as he softly pets the white stripe in my hair.

"Don't touch me, thief." I warn him.

"That hurts, little rider. Don't be so rude." He stands up once more, his lavender hair swaying as he does.

Every little thing about him puts me in a trance, but I can't let him know that. I can't, I just can't. It's to wrong.

"Now answer, before I test how sharp my knife is on…" I watch as he removes one of the daggers from his hip.

My heart speeds up as he leans down toward me. He grabs a hold of my wrists. I go to pull away, but he holds me tighter.

"These ropes." He smirks, knowing he fooled me into thinking he would cut me.

I snort as he cuts my hands free. I move my hands away from him afterwards.

"Oh, Heath, you sound just like your wyvern when you do that, I didn't come here to speak to that beast, I came to speak to you." Legault sheathes the dagger once more.

"He's not a beast." I stand up in front of the thief. "And you didn't come to me, you brought me to you. You kidnapped me."

"Never mind what it's called. Answer my question. Have I done it?" He repeats in a whisper.

He walks around behind me, softly putting his fingertip on my shoulder. I watch him, not moving from where I am. The thief softly runs his other fingers through my hair, making me shudder. I want to moan and collapse against him, but I don't.

"Tell me what it is." I request.

"Have I…" I feel teeth on my ear lobe, biting softly.

He nibbles on my ear while one of his hands slips down my back to my side. It makes its way down my stomach, stopping just above my crotch. His other hand holds my side tightly.

"I want to know, have I stolen your heart?" His voice is merely a whisper as he brushes his soft lips across my jaw.

I lose all my words as I melt against him, moaning while his hands slowly wander my body. I feel lips against my neck. The soft lips are replaced by sharp teeth.

"Y-yes, yes," I pant, my face completely red.

"So I have?" Legault looks up at me curiously.

"Yes." I repeat.

"Good." He mumbles, wrapping his arms around my stomach.

One of his hands slowly rubs my hip. His chin is rested on my shoulder. I look at him through half closed eyes. His eyes are closed, and his nose is nuzzled right behind my ear. I smile in contentment; however my previous excitement is dying away.

"Legault, why do you ask?" My voice is quiet.

He presses closer, holding me tighter. I feel my back press to his chest and stomach. He kisses the same spot he had been earlier.

"Because, I've been trying for so long, but you're just so unemotional. I couldn't tell if I had taken you or not. I wanted to know, so I made you tell me." The thief holds the side of my head with one hand, his fingers tangling in my hair.

"Why couldn't you have just asked like a normal person, instead of kidnapping me?" I sigh, but I don't really mind.

"Because… Am I really a normal person? If I cared any for that, then I would have." Legault points out.

I turn around to him and put my hands on his chest. He watches me unsurely. I smile reassuringly as I press against him. I feel his hands on my lower back. He leans down toward me. I stand on my toes and press my lips to his.

He kisses back immediately. As we kiss, I slowly reach one hand up. He doesn't notice, to caught up in our kisses to do so. I slip my finger under the rolled up bandana on his forehead. Before he can do anything about it, I tug it off.

I pull back. Legault looks at it, then to me. His eyes narrow.

"That's not playing nice." He hisses.

"What do you care for playing nice, thief?" I hold the bandana up teasingly.

He lunges forward to grab it, but misses as I pull back.

"You'll have to catch me first." I smile slyly, then turn and run.

I hear him sigh, but he soon gives chase. Just as I knew he would, he grabs onto me. I'm lifted up. I hang from his grip. I look up at him, smiling. He smiles back at me.

"I love you." He whispers as he leans down.

The thief's long, lavender hair falls down around him as he does. I reach up, pushing it out of the way slightly. He leans over more, capturing my lips in another sweet kiss. He takes his bandana as he does.

"I love you too." I murmur against his lips, my eyes closed.

**Legault has impressive legs. Look up pictures of him, you'll find his official artwork, and he has hella long legs. Holy shit he could step over the Grand Canyon. **

**Guys, Reviews make people really really happy. People = Me**


End file.
